The Promise
by supernerd38
Summary: Flash promised to be there in the morning though he's not for the next year! Twilight lives peacefully in the castle with their son Starry Gleam who Flash has no clue exists. Will they cross path's again? Or will Twilight be a single mother forever? AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! long time no read. A few days ago I was watching EG2 and I was like woah! :0 and I got flashlight feels so decided to write yet another Flashlight/twisentry story! Which will contain other pairings of my likeing! This is in fact an AU! Let's begin!**

**P.s I don't own My little pony!**

Twilight awoke to the sound of a whine. She groaned before quickly arising from her bed and heading off towards the bedroom in which her son lay. Spike no doubt is up as well heading towards the kitchen to help Twilight with Starry gleam. Without a word he handed her a bottle of milk before walking off to his own bedroom in the castle.

"Shhh" Twilight cooed rocking her son back and forth with one hoof as the other was rubbing her eye. "ehh" Starry gleamed said looking at his mother in surprise at her hair. She smiled as he stopped crying to look at her bizarre mane.

"I wish your dad was here" Twilight said at her bright orange ball stopped at the word 'dad'. Her ears drooped at what she just said.

"Celestia now where he is" Twilight said rolling her eyes as she gave him the milk. She sat there for a few minutes before deciding to take him with her to her chambers.

"Now that your all situated; let's get some sleep" She said as she nuzzled him and giving him a quick kiss on the head.

Twilight shifted and rolled around on her bed. For some reason she couldn't fall asleep she had flashback's of that fateful night.

_"Promise you'll still be here?"_

_"Promise" _Were the word's replaying in her head. "You promised..." Twilight whispered before silent tear's slowly made there way down her face.

**The next day..**

"Sorry I'm late girls" Twilight said hurrying herself in to the throne room. "Over slept" She said as she used her magic to hold Starry gleam and a few other things.

"No need to apologize,Twilight" Rarity reassured.

"Yeah we all now how your busy with SG" Rainbow shrugged.

"Thank you for understanding" Twilight signed as Fluttershy took Starry Gleam from her smiling to herself as she watched. As for the rest of the stuff she started to organize and put away. Sure, she was a princess but now that she's a mother as well she can't have no more overnight studying.

"I for one think you deserve a break from all of _this_" Rarity interjected gesturing to the throne.

"LET'S THROW A PARRTY!" Pinkie suggested bouncing around.

"Nahh wouldn't be fun fer' Twilight" Applejack pointed out.

"We could have a nice picnic?" Twilight suggested putting a book away before turning around to face her friends. As they cheered about the idea.

"How about at 3 at the old oak tree?" Fluttershy questioned handing over Starry Gleam.

"Perfect" Twilight nodded. As they headed towards the door to prepare. Twilight smiled waving goodbye to her friends before shutting the door to her castle and signing with relief.

"Any special request for the picnic?" Spike questioned. With Starry Gleam in one hand and putting his chef hat on with the other.

"Thanks' spike" Twilight smiled. "Maybe some of your oh so famous cookies?" Twilight questioned as Spike nodded. "You got it princess!" Spike said as she groaned at the title.

**With Flash...**

"It's been a year" Flash said to his friend who looked at him curious. "What do you mean?" Soarin asked.

"Remember the story about the party and me meeting that cute mare?" Flash questioned as Soarin nodded. "Well it's been a year since I've seen her; and I didn't know anything about her" Flash said frowning.

"So what are you planning to do?" Soarin questioned.

"I-" Flash thought for a moment. "I guess wait; don't get me wrong I would love to find her but do you think she'll even remember me?" Flash questioned.

"I'm sure she will; if you get to find her" Soarin said putting a hoof on Flash's shoulder.

"Thanks'" Flash sarcastically said to his friend. "Don't you got to be somewhere? it's almost 3" Flash commented looking at the sun.

"Right, Rainbow invited me to some picnic" Soarin said stretching his wings. "If you want you can come" Soarin invited as he shrugged. Flash pondered for a moment. "I'm not doing anything later; why not?" Flash questioned as Soarin smiled.

"Mind coming with me to pick up some mini samiches?" Soarin questioned.

"It's pronounces sandwiches" Flash groaned. "Whatever" Soarin said getting a head start to the bakery.

**Please review! What do you guy's think? Yes, short cuz I couldn't think of anything :P but next chapter should be exciting! :D hopefully!.. anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


	2. Blueblood

**I would like to thank bluecatcinema for being the first to review so thanks for that! Plus I would like to say hi! XD**

"I hope you guys don't mind" Soarin said placing down the mini sandwiches he had bought at the bakery.

"Not at all" Twilight reassured sipping on her cup of tea. Soarin looked down to see Starry Gleam tugging on his hoof and motioning for him to pick him up.

"What do we have here?" Soarin joked lifting up Starry Gleam. Starry Gleam hugged his face; starring soarin straight in the eye before going for his mane.

"So cute" Rarity commented watching Soarin put a hoof on his eye as Starry Gleam did the same. "You wouldn't be happenin' ta have kids anytime soon RD?" AppleJack asked as the girl's giggled to themselves.

"What! No!" Rainbow Dash defended as the girl's busted out in to another fit of giggles. "Anyway when's your friend suppose to be here?" Rainbow Questioned as soarin looked from Starry Gleam to her.

"He said he had to do something of some sort" Soarin said putting his hoof to his face to ponder. "He is a retired guard after all" Soarin shrugged.

"We would love to meet him! Though thinking of it now I think Twilight might know him. Even though she's probably never met him!" Pinkie exclaimed as they all looked surprised at her.

"I-I'm sure he'll be nice to meet" Fluttershy said after Pinkie's random statement. "Yeah he is a nice guy" Soarin said playing around with SG. Just then footsteps and clanging of armor could be heard heading towards them. They looked to see a white Pegasus and a grey unicorn approach them.

"Princess Twilight" The white Pegasus began. "Princess Celestia has requested your presence at Canterlot Castle immediately" The grey stallion finished.

"Is something wrong?" Twilight Questioned standing looking concerned. "The Princess did not say we are here to assist you in getting there" The white Pegasus responded. Twilight looked back to friend's.

"Don't worry we'll take care of Starry Gleam for you" Spike reassured as she nodded. Twilight turned back around only to get hit backward's by something fuzzy and orange. She looked up to see a stallion with blue eyes looking down at her in amazement.

"Sorry" The stallion simply said holding his hoof out for her to grab it. He helped her up but they still stayed that way; starring in to eachother's eyes as if trying to read each other.

"Princess are you coming?" The grey stallion questioned snapping the pair in to reality.

"Yes," Twilight said before rushing off towards two Pegasus with a cart ready to take flight towards Canterlot. Flash watched her go before muttering "Twilight?".

**At Canterlot Castle...**

"Do you think Twilight is ready?" Cadence's voice questioned from in the throne room. "She's still pretty busy with Starry Gleam and of course attending to her duties of being the Princess of Friendship".

"Thou do know of one's child?" Luna questioned her nephew who sat beside his aunt.

"But of course Aunt Luna" Blueblood replied. "Though I only see 'Starry Gleam' as a 'donation' for the next heir" Blueblood muttered; inaudible to the rest in the room.

"Announcing the arrival of Princess Twilight Sparkle!" A white stallion announced as Twilight trotted in lightly. She smiled to the one's in the room before they rushed towards each other for hugs.

"So good to see you again, Princess Twilight" Celestia smiled warmly. Blueblood was getting annoyed at how his marriage proposal to the Princess was stalling.

"Twilight, you are familiar with my nephew, Blueblood?" Celestia questioned. Twilight stared at the blonde haired, white coated unicorn.

"Pleasure" Blueblood said holding his hoof out.

"Is all mine" Twilight replied formally, shaking his hoof. "Come we have much to discuss"

**Please Review! What do you guys think so far? I'm liking where this is going anyone else? :D no? K fine whatever :P anyways please review and you'll see the next chapter soon enough! Bye! :)**


End file.
